Comme une valse
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: L'Ordre du Phénix a développé une nouvelle technique pour ne pas dévoiler d'informations capitales aux Mangemorts.


**Bon bah voilà, dans un tout autre genre, une autre petite fiction. Je suis déchaînée depuis hier, ma foi ! Je pense que c'est psychologique, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail alors je me trouve de petites occupations.**

 **Petit OS sans prétention, que je me suis amusée à écrire. Même si, évidemment, il rendait mieux dans ma tête. Je vais tout de même le publier tel quel. Voilà.**

* * *

 **COMME UNE VALSE**

« Il faut mélanger, vous voyez, et bien comme il faut ! Pas comme un mollasson, non non non ! De toute façon, vous avez des muscles, vous, ça se voit. Et vous savez vous en servir. Vous allez à la salle de muscu ? Vous soulevez virilement des altères, le dos en sueur, sous l'œil admiratif des femme et envieux des hommes ? Aïeuh ! Vous êtes qui, vous, déjà ? Dolohov, c'est ça ? C'est moche comme prénom. Mais il vous va bien. Du coup. Donc bref, vous mélangez, vous touillez bien, et c'est comme ça qu'on fait une MAYONNAISE ! Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas le conseil capital que je vous ai donné : il faut bien choisir des œufs fermiers. Sinon, ça ne marche pas, ou du moins le goût laisse à désirer. Et bien des œufs de poule, hein. N'essayez pas avec des œufs de Botrucs. J'ai déjà essayé, une fois, et croyez-moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais alors, pas du tout ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les quelques Mangemorts qui l'entouraient se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui parlait sans discontinuer. Elle ne payait pas de mine, pourtant. Elle était très maigre, sa peau était blanchâtre à cause de l'enfermement. Elle était sale. Elle avait des traces de torture.

« Ai-je la permission de la tuer, Maître ? »

La voix était suppliante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la tête vers Dolohov. Il avait l'air exténué. Il tenait la jeune femme à bout de bras, avait des airs de martyre. A croire que c'était lui qu'on avait longuement torturé, et que c'était elle le tortionnaire.

« As-tu des informations, Dolohov ? », demanda le Maître en le dardant d'un regard perçant.

Le Mangemort baissa les yeux, honteusement.

« Cette… _chose_ détient des informations capitales sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne les as pas récupérées ? demanda le Maître d'une voix dangereusement calme, où couvait une grande menace.

\- Ce n'est pas très aimable de traiter les honnêtes citoyens de _choses_ , monsieur », fit remarquer vertement la jeune femme, l'air vexée.

Sans aucune considération, il lui lança un sort de mutisme. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dolohov, qui tremblait.

« J'ai tout essayé, Maître, tout essayé ! Elle est imperméable à la torture. J'ai essayé le Veritaserum mais à chaque fois que je lui posais une question, elle répondait autre chose. Elle racontait des histoires saugrenues sur son enfance. Je… je n'arrivais pas à l'en empêcher !

\- As-tu utilisé la Légilimancie ? demanda Voldemort avec un regard foudroyant.

\- Oui, Maître. Mais elle… elle mettait des souvenirs au tout devant de son esprit.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais… elle a déjà vu Rogue… nu, annonça-t-il avec un rictus dégoûté. Et elle a déjà vu Slughorn et Dumbledore en maillot de bain, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant. Je… c'est trop pour moi, Maître.

\- As-tu essayé l'impérium ?

\- Oui Maître. Mais… je ne sais pas comment ça se fait… chaque fois, elle se met à chanter. »

Dolohov était presque au bord des larmes.

« A chanter, dis-tu ? », répéta Voldemort, l'air pensif.

Il ôta le sortilège de mutisme puis lança le troisième sortilège impardonnable à la jeune femme.

 _« Où se cache l'Ordre du Phénix ? »_ , demanda le Maître d'une voix sifflante.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ? Quand elle est bien faiteuuuh avec du beurre dedans ! Tra la la la tra la la la lèreuuh, tra la la la tra la la la la ! »

Voldemort s'empressa d'arrêter le sortilège, l'air interdit. Personne ne lui avait jamais résisté. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se ressaisir, la jeune femme recommença à parler.

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse une réflexion intéressante ? demanda-t-elle, l'œil brillant.

\- Je n'y tiens pas spécialement », répondit faiblement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle ne prit pas sa réponse en considération.

« Aviez-vous déjà remarqué que la plupart des sortilèges puissants forment un rythme ternaire ? A-va-da Ke-da-vra Im-pe-ro Cru-ci-o Pro-te-go Ac-ci-o. On pourrait même en faire une chanson, vous ne trouvez pas ? On pourrait tuer quelqu'un… sur l'air d'une valse ! Vous connaissez les valses, n'est-ce pas ? A-va-da Ke-da-vra. Je voulais faire une thèse là-dessus. Tout le monde trouvait ça débile. Moi, je trouve ça intéressant, pas vous ? Pourquoi les sortilèges en trois syllabes sont-ils les plus puissants ? Le rythme ternaire aurait-il des propriétés magiques inconnues ? D'autant que, vous savez, le chiffre 3 a toujours été considéré comme la représentation de la perfection. Un signe de complétude. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait une explication magique derrière. Vous remarquerez que nombre de sortilèges ne répondent pas à ce critère, comme Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Tarentagrella. Enfin, vous me direz, ce ne sont pas des sortilèges reconnus pour leur puissance. Allez, avec moi A-va-da Ke-da-vra ! »

Personne ne chanta avec elle.

« Eh bien quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas la valse ? Le professeur McGonagall ne vous a donc rien appris ? Nous, elle nous a dispensé une leçon spécialement dessus. Vous l'auriez vu dodeliner de la tête, se laisser envahir par la musique... C'est vraiment une femme d'exception. Oh… mais j'y pense ! Vous êtes plutôt vieux, vous, non ? Madame McGonagall n'était donc pas encore professeur à Poudlard quand vous y étiez… Merlin était-elle élève en même temps que vous ? Oh ne dites rien ! Vous étiez dans la même année, j'en suis sûre maintenant ! Et je suis sûre aussi que vous avez vécu une romance incroyable avec elle. N'est-ce pas ? C'est que c'est un sacré bout de femme, cette McGo ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mariés à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Elle attendit une réponse, pendant quelques secondes. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors elle reprit :

« C'est vrai, excusez-moi, vous avez le droit à votre petit jardin secret. Bon, reprenons. Faites comme moi 1-2-3 A-va-da Ke-da-vra Cru-ci-o Im-pe-ro… »

La patience du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait atteint ses limites. Il dégaina sa baguette, tandis que la jeune femme chantait toujours. Il se leva de son siège, et cria avec rage « AVADA KEDAVRA ».

La femme évita le sortilège d'un bond, sourit et reprit :

« Non non non, vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Ce n'est pas comme ça ! C'est A-va-da Ke-da-vra. Reprenez ! »

Sans vraiment trop le vouloir, influencé par la mélodie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écria : « A-VA-DA KE-DA-VRA »

La jeune femme fit un sourire, eut le temps de s'exclamer « C'est mieux ! » avant que l'éclair vert ne l'atteigne et qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Un long silence s'installa, avant que Dolohov ne le rompe.

« Et pour les informations, Maîtres… ? »

Celui-ci ne lui répondit que par un regard réfrigérant. Fichu Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et je vous souhaite une agréable journée :)**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
